Never had a friend like her
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Aladdin, trapped in the collapsed cave of wonders, rub a very special bottle. This action will change the life of our favourite street rat forever.
1. Never had a friend like her

Never had a friend like her

The cave of wonder had collapsed. This mystical and ancient place that was rumoured to be home to the greatest riches and untold secrets had just been destroyed by a single mistake, an action made by an animal that had acted on simple greed.

Aladdin knew that it was Abu's fault, but still, what could he expect from a monkey? Sure he was highly intelligent for a primate and he was his friend, but he wished that sometime Abu could only follow simple instructions.

Trying to clear his mind of, he calmed down a bit as he remembered that if Abu had not intervened, he would have been killed by that crazy old man who had brought him there in the first place. Still, he was trapped in this place, waiting to die with his simian friend and a conscious and flying carpet as company. All because of some silly looking bottle who supposedly was the prime prize of the whole cave of wonders.

Inspecting the object in question, he was confused as to why this thing was just so important. It was just a brass bottle with some small jewellery on the side, nothing too particular. There were piles of gems and gold that seemed more valuable than this silly looking thing.

To add insult to injury, it was dirty. There was some dirt and stains on the side of the bottle. He was going to die for a close to worthless and dirty thing, what a rip-off. Too much caught in his situation to think clearly, the only thing he thought to do was clean the damn thing. It was something to do until he could think of a way to escape from his precarious situation.

He would never have guessed his lucky break, since as soon as he was done cleaning it by rubbing the dirt away, the cork popped out soundly, filling the room with a thick green smoke. Unable to see in front of him, Aladdin waved with his hand to clear the smoke away from him, yet nothing he did seemed to work. Taking some breathes of the green smoke, he noticed that it actually smelled really good, like some of the perfumes that he had scented in the marketplace. It smelled like a perfume a woman would put on. Letting the scent remain close to him, he took some good breaths, letting it be close to him. His throat and nose were not even harmed or indisposed by the smoke, which was surprising to him. Just what was that smoke exactly?

It was finally time, at long last. Someone had actually breached the cave of wonders and grabbed her bottle, passing the challenge to claim their rightful prize. Popping out of the bottle, she would need to make a grand entrance and blow the mind out of the one who would finally get some wishes granted, courtesy of hers truly.

Shaping herself back in one piece, she took a good look around to see where she had been summoned. After some brief seconds, she realized that she was still in the cave of wonders, albeit a destroyed one, recognizing the very small yet still present and unique aura of the cave of wonders. Just what had happened there, she wondered?

Then she took a good look at her master or mistress and was dumbfounded. He was a young man, probably close to 18 or 20 years old with an open vest and a small musculature. Inspecting his very rapidly, there was only one word that could sum up her impression of him: handsome.

Aladdin was just confused now, as a floating green woman with no leg was right in front and above him, seeming to inspect him with a certain look in her eyes, a certain smile on her face that he did not know how to interpret. She was green of skin with long black hair placed in a ponytail, wearing pink and red clothing consisting of a bra and whatever covered that smoke tail of hers. She wore gold wrist guards, like some kind of slave, which he found strange. Who was this woman and how did she appear like this, out of the bottle?

Thankfully, answers were coming for the street rat, as she moved closer to him, bowing respectfully as she descended, her tail waving in the air as she did so.

-Greetings master. I am Eden, the genie of the bottle and I am here to grant you three wishes.

Aladdin, confused about this submissive woman and what she was talking about, was unsure of what she meant exactly.

-What do you mean? What kind of wishes are we talking about exactly?

-Anything, master. However, there are some rules and limitations. I cannot bring the dead back to like, I cannot kill anyone or make anyone fall in love with you. Although for that last part, I don't think you'd need my help.

Finishing her sentence with a wink, she hoped that he would catch on. It made quite some time since she had company, having lived in that bottle for countless millennia and the sight of one such as him was quite welcome to the female genie.

Aladdin, catching on what she meant, was not really considering what she offered, still thinking of princess Jasmine, his true love. All he had done, after all, was to get out of the dungeon of the palace to get a chance to meet her once more.

-So, three wishes, uh? Let me think about it first.

Seeing that she was being ignored and that her advances were not even considered by her master, Eden felt a bit insulted. Perhaps there was some kind of explanation possible, something that had happened earlier in his life or he had met someone? She had to know as she activated one of the countless awesome powers she possessed, reading his mind and past with her phenomenal cosmic powers.

What she could see told her of his crush with this princess, one who he had seen just once. She was a beautiful woman and they had shared some quality time together to be sure, but her master was deluding himself if he thought happiness could only come in the arms of royalty such as her. Thankfully for him, she was there to remedy to that situation.

Music begun playing all of a sudden, resonating in the space they were in, as Eden floated above the ground once more, looking at Aladdin.

-Perhaps some kind of display of my powers and abilities may convince you of what you'd like to wish for, master. Allow me, your slave to show you what I can do.

As she said this, she snapped her fingers as a comfy cushion appeared right where Aladdin was sitting, making him float for some seconds before he landed back comfortably. Looking everywhere, he could not identify just where the music was coming from, but at least he knew that Eden could get him out of this mess. If she wanted to show him more what she could actually do and what she meant, then he would pay attention to her.

The music beginning to get just a tad louder, Eden started to sing, her voice being actually perfectly in rhythm with the music, melodious to the ears.

*Master you're in luck, because you got a girl here that never fails.

*See, all you gotta do is rub that bottle here and I shall appear.

*With this to say: What kind of pleasure can I grant you?

As she began singing, Eden brought her hand above her head, clasping them together as she began changing the space itself, bending it with her magical powers. The small restrained area began expanding itself, as the sandy and rocky floor was replaced by a slick and well-polished stone floor.

Swaying her hips back and forth, she seemed to be doing some kind of belly-dance, dancing to her own lyrics and music. It was something that Aladdin had never seen before, which amazed him. It was unexplainable and incomprehensible, yet utterly fascinating to see.

*Let me take your orders.

*You've never had a girlfriend like me.

On that particular line, Eden did some hip bumps and twirled her navel in a circle pattern, looking exclusively at Aladdin. Furnishing the now changed area, many other cushions made their appearances, while small tables full of food and various liquids popped out of nowhere.

Aladdin, about to just point out that the girlfriend part was wrong, looked at her belly-dance a bit more. Lost in the sight of her dance, he began thinking about what she said, as she was probably referring herself as such since she was just his friend, who happened to be female. Calming himself a bit, he remained on his cushion, witnessing all the changes happening around him.

Smoke coming out of her navel, it quickly went right in front of Aladdin, splitting into three forms, each very similar to the other. Their shapes beginning to be much clearer, a trio of belly-dancers formed out of the smoke as they begun to strut their stuff before him. They were identical to each other, wearing a small see-through skirt with a pink thong along with a pink bra that barely managed to cover their breasts. They were young-looking and beautiful, which made Aladdin quite aroused at their sight, while uncomfortable at the same time.

Seeing his reaction, Eden merely smiled and continued singing, her dance just warming her up.

*I pride myself on my services.

*You can be my king, my shah, my boss.

*Say what you wish and it's yours.

The trio of girls danced on the sides as they began playing with Aladdin, caressing and massaging his body, never letting them block of his sight of Eden, who continued to dance like a true professional.

Aladdin began quickly switching his gaze at the ladies beside him and the much more luxurious environment. One thing in particular was getting more attention though and it was Eden, who was getting prettier by the second in his opinion. Her spinning navel and her belly swish were just great to look at, as her breasts were in perfect unison with the whole routine, swaying back and forth like her hips. He was unsure why had not seen her beauty before, but now he could clearly see it.

More smoke began pouring out of her navel, this time splitting in two halves, each headed for a different thing.

The first half hit Abu straight on, enveloping him fully. Coughing a bit, his open mouth made him a target for the smoke, as it penetrated his mouth, nose and ears. The monkey bloated out a bit, turning like a small balloon, unable to cope out with what was going on. The smoke in his ears went straight inside his head, effectively brainwashing him, his mind turning blank as did his eyes. Inflating, his hair began to fall off his body as he grew taller and larger. The first thing that changed was his legs, becoming longer and curiously much more slender. His feet turned from simian to human looking, although they were not very big. His upper body changed very much as well, gaining curves on his hips and huge breasts. Getting much more like a woman with every passing second, his monkey face got larger as his maw readjusted itself to get much smoother, his lips getting fuller as some clean brown hair began growing on his head.

Turning into a woman, he had no mind to make sense of the situation whatsoever, fully ready for whatever explanation that could be given to him. Thankfully, one came as a voice full of sweetness resonated in his head.

-You are a slave to your master, who is the young man over there. You owe him complete obedience. You shall love and adore him forever. When he feels that you are ready for a name, he shall give you one. For now, you are his slave and that is all the identity you need.

The slave smiled at such an immediate answer to her plea, as she began walking toward her new master, who was the most handsome man she knew. Covered in a small open vest and a small thong along with a small fez on her head, she was ready to obey his every desires, glee showing on her face.

The other half of the smoke went directly for the flying carpet, who was not bothered by it at all, having no nose or lungs to speak of. However, the smoke still seemed to enter his body, as he was beginning to be manipulated. As if giant scissor were beginning to cut some part out of him, a large part of the carpet began to get torn apart, with two very specific and large parts floating in the air. Getting turned into clothing, the first piece was turned into a silken bra that matched the pattern found on the carpet, as the other one was matched into a small skirt with a matching pattern.

The two pieces of clothing floating in the air, the smoke began to pour out of them. As the smoke went out, it shaped itself into a womanly figure, one that could perfectly fill the pieces of clothing that had been created recently. Large hips, full breasts, slender and long legs with a beautiful and fit stomach, the woman was like a dream come true, the clothes only accentuating her great beauty. The only trouble was that she had no mind to speak of, having been recently created out of thin air. Thankfully, she would be given one along with a purpose.

-Quick slave, you must come to the side of your beloved master. You know how much he loves to be surrounded by beautiful women just like you. Go to him and be ready to obey the one you adore and love.

The slave giggled a bit, thinking about how she was lost in her thoughts again while the master would surely want another lovely girl by his side. Walking to him, she was anxious to obey his every commands, like the good slave she was.

Aladdin, still mesmerized by the show that Eden was giving him, noticed that two gorgeous gals had joined them. Looking at them, he salivated at the thought of all those beautiful ladies at his sides. His mind began clouding a bit, as if he was forgetting something important, perhaps some persons or some events. Fortunately for him, the dance that Eden did was helping him focus on things right now. She was important right now, as he could always think of those things later.

Taking a good look at him, Eden smiled pleasantly. It had seemed that her hypnotic sessions had worked wonderfully on the young man. At moments, it seemed like he missed chunks of her song, focusing solely on her dance and beauty, which was the effect she was going for. That way, she could manipulate his mind toward something better. He never even had an idea about what had happened to his friends or that his memories of his life and the princess were long gone.

He probably had not a single clue about the fact that his eyes were spiralling very fast right now, his trance being very strong. He was at her mercy, already accepting her suggestions without even hearing them, only listening to parts of her enthralling song.

However, she was not out to gain advantage over him in any way, as she was not even permitted to do such a thing. She could, in some way, do things like this in order to please him and make him realize truths now and then, which was what she was doing right now. She could not deny that she was enjoying it very much, but she had his well-being at heart.

Ready to finish her song, she twirled in her dance as her master and the summoned and transformed harem girls were each hypnotized by the sexy performance she was giving.

*You got me as your genie.

*Trust me; you've never had a girlfriend like me.

*No, you've never had a girlfriend like me.

Finishing her belly-dance, she snapped her finger, awaking everyone from their trance at once. Aladdin, released from her hypnotic hold, looked around with great surprise and amazement when he saw that the collapsed cave of wonders had turned into a palace in seconds thanks to her power. It was only a shame that he had missed it by dozing off. Looking at his sides, he could see that incredibly attractive women were standing at his side now, each looking at him in ways that suggested they were ready, able and willing to do anything he would request.

Smiling at such a sight, Aladdin then set his sight on Eden, who, in his eyes, was the most beautiful woman in the world. Truly, he was lucky to have her as his personal genie.

-Did you do all of this, Eden?

-Yes, my master and it's all for you. Consider this a gift and a showing of my personal power. To show you my devotion, here's another gift, though...

Approaching her lips toward his, she kissed him with passion, a thing which he reciprocated with the same energy. Their kiss going on for a good bit of time, it finally broke up as the two of them looked in each other's eyes. Eden, breaking the comfortable silence, said:

-Now, what is your first wish, my beloved master?

Aladdin, smiling warmly at her, had actually thought about his good fortune here. He was ready for his first wish, saying:

-I wish for this to never end.

Clapping her hand together, Eden happily granted that wish.

-As you say, beloved master.

The other girls, joining Eden in their physical display of love toward Aladdin, went toward the street rat, their beloved master, ready to serve him to the best of their capacity.

After all, why go with a single woman with power when you could get with a woman with untold power that could grant your every wishes? Eden was glad that Aladdin had learned that lesson, even if she had to manipulate the situation a bit...


	2. Prince Ali

Never had a friend like her, part 2

There was an event in Agrabah. The main street, the one going directly to the sultan's palace was quite busy, filled with people there to see something that close to never happened in the busy city: a parade.

It was not one full of soldiers or one that was only for people to admire the sultan and his royal family. No, it was one that announced the arrival of a certain someone, a person that seemed determined to make as memorable entrance here as he could. An elephant, dancers, guards, musicians and a mistress of ceremony was here to tell as loudly and as cheerfully as possible that someone very important had come to Agrabah.

*Hey everyone! Clear the way in this bazaar!

*Hey you, let us through!

*This here is a bright new star!

*Come on! Be the first to meet him and his lovely eyes!

The mistress of ceremony, of course, was Eden, a powerful genie that had fallen in love with her master, determined to make his life as enjoyable as possible. Determined to make his entrance here as grand as possible, she hoped that he would be pleased with what she did for him. Her skin color changed to a more tanned one instead of green, she participated in the general dance with her summoned dancers. With everyone's eyes glued on the spectacle, she would make this a show they would never forget as she continued singing.

*Everyone, you're gonna love this man!

*Prince Ali! Fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!

As everyone turned their attention to the man atop the elephant, they could see a dashing young man, dressed in luxurious and flamboyant clothes, with a turban upon which dressed a big and deep blue feather. Beside him sat two women of intense loveliness, with one dressed with a simple thong, an open vest barely covering her ample chest and a fez on her head, while the other was of equal beauty, even if her attire seemed to have been cut off a carpet. With both women pregnant, many assumed that Prince Ali was the one that had done the deed with those two lovely characters. With both women and Prince Ali waving to the crowd as they cheered, everyone could see their genuine smile on their face.

*Genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee!

As Eden said this, many began to do exactly as she had told, kneeling in front of such a show. Old men, child, merchants and pretty women began to kneel and look in wonder at such a grand man, although they had only seen him for about five minutes. It was as if they felt the need to do so, as if many just thought it would be best if they did, out of respect and admiration for this young prince.

Looking around, she could see that everyone was mightily pleased at this absolute wonder of a spectacle, being out of their elements, yet cheery about it all. Some began to clap, to cheer, to dance while the parade took its sweet time in the main street.

*Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa!

Unknown to most of the citizen observing the whole thing, Eden had made it so that people would literally be unable to forget and hate Aladdin. The dancers replicating her hypnotic dance with utter perfection, the citizens were becoming easily hypnotized by the spinning navels and swaying hips of the invoked dancing girls. With most everyone's eyes showing spirals and their face having an expression of bliss stuck there.

With the citizen being oblivious that they were under her spell, Eden could manage to become a little bit more creative now with her powers, as none would ever suspect her of being a powerful genie. Making copies of herself in various areas of the crowd, she looked for some specific people from Aladdin's memories.

Having scanned her mind multiple times now, Eden was always looking for ways to look for new people for Aladdin to love, to add to his harem. The two transformed friends were doing an amazing job, but Eden knew that her summoned dancers were less than satisfactory for her beloved master, which was why she just had to find new lovers for him.

Thankfully, she knew just who she could pick thanks to the memories in Aladdin's mind. Getting inside the mesmerized crowd, she could see that none were even aware she was in there as well as at the head of the parade. Looking for a specific woman, she found her after a good few minutes, looking at the parade in the same way as everyone else.

Her name was Sadira. She was one of the first people Aladdin had been truly kind to, saving her from a terrible fate when a certain fat thief wanted to capture her for whatever nefarious deed he was about to commit. While Aladdin, when he had saved her, had been oblivious to how she looked at him, Eden knew that she had developed a crush on him on the very instant, something that could be seen in her very grateful eyes, even in the distant memory. Of course, this had been when Aladdin was younger, so his memories of her had been of when she was in her early teens. It had been years before this very parade, so perhaps Eden was right in her assessment that Sadira would become quite the bombshell later in her life.

It turned out Eden had underestimated how kind time would be with the young girl, as Sadira was drop dead gorgeous. Long and wavy dark brown hair, a good face, tan skin, good curves and proportions with beautiful eyes, she was perfect for Aladdin's harem. As she scanned her mind for more, she saw some additional bonus, as she had still been nurturing her crush on him for quite some time, while she also had magical skills, something that was quite unexpected. Deciding to make sure she would join his harem, Eden only needed some more people before she would send her in the fray.

Dividing herself once more, she appeared in what could be called a massage parlor, where three girls seemed to continue observing the show like everyone else, with spirals in their eyes and no care in the world. Eden, smiling at the fact that this delectable trio was stuck under her spell like everyone else, had a very different reason than with Sadira to come and get these three.

Sure, there was the fact that they were rather lovely in their matching bedlah pants and that they were most assuredly the perfect kind of women for harems, but to her it was rather personal. It seemed that Aladdin, when running from the guards of this city, had tried to hide in this parlor, only for their manager to make him go away as they watched him without caring one iota for his fate. Aladdin, ever weak against beautiful women, had been smitten by their look, but had been quite disappointed in their coldness. It seemed that Eden had to intervene here to make sure Aladdin would get what he wanted.

Approaching behind them, none of them gave her any attention as they continued to watch the hypnotic display that the dancers were showing to the citizens. Eden, smiling at such an accomplishment, continued to sing, albeit the two other clones sang close to Sadira and those three girls on their balcony.

*There's no question that Ali's alluring. Never ordinary, never boring!

*He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies.

*Proud to work for him. The bow to his whims. Love serving him. They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali. Prince Ali!

However, as the song continued, Eden continued in a lower voice, only to be heard by the balcony girls and Sadira as her voice penetrated their mind.

*He wants love slave, but more importantly, he wants you, girls.

*He'd love to make you happy, if you devote yourself to him unconditionally.

*Become his and you'll know the bliss of slavery to Prince Ali!

The idea turning into some kind of order to Sadira and the three girls, they began to smile as they envisioned their future within Prince Ali's harem. Their mind crawling with desire to serve and obey, they went to join the dancers as they began to dance with them, proclaiming their submission to Prince Ali as their spiralling eyes became much more intense and their smile became much more pronounced. Gone was the mesmerized smile of hypnotism, replaced by the smile of complete happiness and the bliss of having found their way in life.

As they entered the large dancing troupe, they began to synch up to the other dancers as their body moved without them commanding them anymore. Their navel mimicking the spiralling motion and their hips swaying in perfect unison, they began to add to the whole hypnotic canvas of the parade, making its effect even stronger as Sadira began to use her magic subconsciously to strengthen it.

Aladdin, unfortunately caught in the same spell as the rest of the people, still enjoyed the sight of these new additions to his entourage of beautiful women. Finding it utterly gratifying to see these lovely women join him, he would return their favour with care and devotion. His eyes spiralling at the sight of the hypnotic dancers, he was even given his own private show as the two pregnant women beside him made their own navel spiral for their beloved master, a magic trick that had been granted to them by Eden, who knew that Aladdin loved to see the spiralling belly button pattern when his slaves danced for him.

As they progressed on the main street, Eden could see the palace becoming closer and closer to their position as the parade advanced at its own slow pace. Getting close to the goal set, Eden could very well exclaim it to the very people of Agrabah.

*Prince Ali! Amourous he, Ali Ababwa!

*Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by.

The image of Prince Ali with Princess Jasmine soon appeared in the minds of everyone caught in the powerful trance of the parade. The citizens, making the connection that this young prince was most worthy of Princess Jasmine, began even to wonder if the princess was even worthy of him, as their vision of the prince was being heavily influenced by Eden and her praiseful singing.

Getting to the very gates of the palace, the guards were getting quite insecure about this sudden and unauthorized parade in the streets of Agrabah. Soon, their doubts became worthless as they saw the dancers appear in their field of vision, their hypnotic dance captivating their mind and soul as they became much more cooperative.

The dancers staying with the guards to make sure they would keep the elephants there and to make certain they would not interfere in what Prince Ali wanted to do, they obeyed the constant mental commands sent by Eden. The genie, pleased that this parade had been so successful, accompanied her adored master as he went inside the palace, anxious to see Princess Jasmine.

As they went inside the palace, they soon saw the sultan coming with his daughter and his vizier, each of them accompanied by some guards for their protection. Not wishing for trouble, Eden knew just what Aladdin had wanted to say, letting him handle this himself.

It seemed that it was due to begin well, as the sultan was clapping his hands rather joyously, as he had enjoyed the parade. With no spirals in his eyes, he had no doubt seen it from afar on one of his numerous balconies, not seeing the powerful and entrancing performance of the multitude of dancer. Both the vizier and the princess were unaffected as well, which made it all the better for Eden, who knew Aladdin could handle it on his own.

Aladdin, not forgetting the details of his new persona, removed his turban as he bowed gracefully before the guards, the vizier, the sultan and the lovely princess. With a smile on his face, he looked at them all before he began to speak.

-''Greetings, sultan. I am Prince Ali Ababwa and I am here to ask the hand of your daughter in marriage.''

The sultan, pleased as punch that someone as charming and courteous as Ali Ababwa had come to ask the hand of his daughter, smiled with happiness as he looked at him.

-''But of course, Prince Ali, my...''

Cut short in his reply, Jasmine herself had a very angry disposition on her face as she looked at both Eden and Aladdin.

-''No way! From what I can see, you had some pregnant women with you on your elephant, I could discern it from afar. Does it mean I'll simply become one of your numerous wife, becoming an object to you in the process? I'll never be one of your concubine, do you hear me?!''

Going away with a look of disgust, everyone looked in awe at the tantrum that the princess had just made. The sultan, bewildered by the fact that his beloved daughter had such trouble selecting a man to be his husband, tried to excuse the temperament of his daughter in front of Prince Ali.

-''I am quite sorry, Prince Ali. I'll speak to her later and try to let you speak with her. In the meantime, let us get some refreshment.''

Aladdin, quite saddened by this unexpected outburst from the woman he wanted to please, followed the sultan with a disappointed look on his face. Eden, sneakily going away, would not stand for this, angry at Jasmine for refusing her beloved master. Using her magic to transport herself to the princess chamber without being seen, Eden would speak her piece and make her see just how wrong she was to refuse him for such puny reasons.

Appearing in a puff of smoke in the chamber, Eden heard a small shriek coming from the princess, no doubt heavily surprised by the sudden appearance of that woman that accompanied Prince Ali a few moments earlier. Knowing that this screaming would make things more troublesome for her, Eden made a big piece of tape appear on the princess mouth, silencing her. Doing so, she also returned her skin to her normal green color, to make it easier to understand just how she was doing these feats of wonder.

Jasmine eyes began to grow large as her surprise grew even more, seeing that a strange, yet powerful kind of creature had decided to intrude her privacy. Worse, that creature was the same woman that was accompanying Prince Ali, meaning that he must have had sinister purposes in coming here.

Fortunately for her, the princess had a fierce protector with her in the form of Rajah, her pet tiger. The beast, unaware of the danger he was in, roared as he lunged at the green woman before him. Eden, insulted that such a beast would dare attack her, made smoke appear out of belly button in a quick burst, as it went to the tiger, enveloping him. This had the result of bringing him to the ground as his roar soon became silent. The smoke, penetrating his nostrils, made some unexpected changes to his body as the smoke went everywhere in his body.

The first thing that changed was that his fur began to drop in a rapid manner, revealing the skin under all the hair he had. As there were soon only a few spots left on his chest and groin, Rajah soon got up on his two back paws, amazed and afraid about what was happening, could do nothing as the changes kept on going.

Soon, his penis began to retract as it soon disappeared out of thin air, making him genderless for the time being. After all of this, his form began to become much more humanoid, with his front paws and legs becoming arms and hands, while his back paws and legs became feet and much more slender legs. His mouth retracting inside of his face, it soon became much more feminine in shape as full lips emerged from in its stead.

In the place where there was some little fur left grew a big pair of breast, as the fur accommodated itself to become a tiger fur bra, enveloping the newfound breasts of the previous tiger. With his form now completely transformed, Rajah had become something else entirely, as he was no longer a tiger, but a beautiful, yet strong woman.

Intelligence getting behind her eyes, the woman also knew something else now, something that was implemented in her during the process: loyalty to her mistress Eden and to her great master Aladdin. A subtle command having been spoken during the transformation, the fierce woman went to Jasmine, immobilizing her with her great strength.

-''Wrong, Princess. My master has come here to grant you a boon, as he wishes to marry you and let you enter his harem so that he may care for you like he does the rest of his wives.''

Panicking as Jasmine began to understand that the creature had just read her mind, Jasmine tried to get away, but she knew not what this creature was capable of. From what she knew, she could appear anywhere, make things appear out of thin air, yet she was submissive to a being like Prince Ali. Could she perhaps be...

-''Let me finish this for you. Yes, I am a genie. Aladdin, my master, has freed me from my imprisonment and has such can be granted three wishes by my person to attain his numerous goals.''

Jasmine, very afraid for what this may entail, knew the legends of the genies, powerful beings that could bend the rules of the cosmos for their masters, able to twist reality to suit their master, be they sinister or benevolent purposes. If Aladdin had sent her here, it must have meant that he had wished for her to be subdued and perhaps become a slave to his whims, whether she would wish to or not. Cursing him for this, Jasmine wished very much for this disgusting man to die, as he was not man enough to try to ask him without the help of his genie thug.

-''How dare you!''

The visage of Eden twisting from anger, it could be easily seen that what Jasmine had just thought was extremely offensive to the devoted and loyal genie. Jasmine, as afraid as she could be, was paralyzed as she knew not what to do against such a powerful being.

-''He wanted to grant you happiness. He remembered the fact that you were never free of your obligations and only wished to make your own choices. He loves you, you ungrateful and vile woman!''

Eden, approaching her, looked at her very eyes as she made sure Jasmine would listen to everything she would say.

-''Now, you guessed that Aladdin wished for everything here. Becoming a prince, having a parade, a harem and you believe he wished for me to make sure you would become mindless and a drooling idiot? Well, you're wrong.

Letting her anger steady out, her face became much more serious now, as if she was passing a sentence to Jasmine.

-''When he made his two wives pregnant, he wanted to grant her something better than just the measly cave we were living in. To him, it was unworthy of their loveliness and to his future children. It was also unworthy of my being, he said, as someone who lived in a cramped lamp deserved to live in a palace and have all the luxury given to her.

Jasmine, transfixed out of surprise and fear, knew not how to reply or to respond, as she listened to the creature of colossal power.

-''This man that you insulted with your despicable thought never took advantage of me or of anyone. He truly believed that the women who were with him deserved much better in their life, but he refused to wish for the easy way or to use any of his wishes at all, as it would be taking advantage of me, a woman he loved very much. He loves me, he loves his wives, he loves you and want to make all of our lives easier with his love and his understanding nature.''

Jasmine, unsure about how to feel about this, saw that it was indeed something quite benevolent of him. However, there was something off about all of this, something that was just too good to be true.

-''How typical for you to doubt his very intentions. I come here and explain it all to you, yet you continue to doubt the love he feels for you. Sometime, he tells me of the story when he met you and even when I try to make him forget you, he stills remember you and how he encountered you. His desire to grant you happiness is what made him want to move his harem here as he wished for you to be happy as one of his wives. But you're not worthy at all...''

Making some smoke pop out of her navel, Eden made it move inside the nostrils of Jasmine, making sure her smoke would be going everywhere inside of her.

-''But my master still loves you. I'll let you apologize as you become his very willing slave, the very thing you did not want to happen. This shall be your punishment, yet it shall be a gift as well, as you will become devoted to the very best man and master in the world. You'll obey him and me, won't you?''

Removing the tape on her mouth, Eden looked at Jasmine and her now spiralling eyes. Her mouth turning into a blissful smile, her mind was being played by the smoke controlled by Eden, warping her desires to suit those Eden wished for her to possess, like she had done for so many women Aladdin had desired.

That was the problem: Aladdin was too much of a nice guy, never letting himself have any fun or any benefits in his life. For Eden, this kind of behaviour needed to be rewarded, thus making it her mission to please Aladdin in various ways, whether he knew or not if she was involved or not.

Jasmine, with her new mindset, looked at Eden as she had finally processed her new role and the answer to her previous question. Bowing before her, Jasmine looked at her with devotion in her eyes.

-''Yes, my mistress. I shall obey and love him, for he is my master and my future husband. I will obey any commands coming from you or him, as it is my role to be a slave to the desires of my master.''

The new thought process having been implemented, Eden knew very well that it would trouble her beloved master if he even knew that she was involved in this new thought from the princess.

-''When in the company of the master, you shall always love him and treat him as your superior, submitting to his very will. Deny that I am your mistress when in front of him, yet always acknowledge it when we are alone.''

-''Very well, mistress. What shall be your first command?''

Having kept track of where Aladdin was, she knew that he was now resting in a chamber offered by the sultan. Still feeling the aura of disappointment coming from her master, Eden knew just how to cheer him up.

-''Go and see Aladdin in the guest chamber. I want you to offer yourself completely to him and to agree to his proposal. You shall become his devoted wife and you shall offer him your body to excuse your temper from earlier. Tell him sorry by pleasing him with whatever he shall desire.

-''At once, my mistress.''

With Jasmine quitting the room, Eden knew that her work was done now. Now that Aladdin would now have the luxury to have everything he would need to raise his children in a happy climate, he would also become the ruler of Agrabah in time, making this place the happiest on Earth with his generous and kind attitude.

Knowing she would be there all the way to help him in this task and to love him unconditionally, Eden looked at the new woman she had transformed. Motionning for her to come with her, she knew she'd have to train her properly like the new acquisitions she had gotten today. After their marriage, she would also have to arrange for quarters for the harem of Aladdin, something that she would do happily. As far as she knew, she loved Aladdin and knew he was worthy of everything she gave him.

Pleased about her work, she returned to her human form as she began to fantasize about how she would be rewarded by Aladdin for the success of this whole day. Swooning at the thought, she went outside, knowing she'd have much to do...


End file.
